Ally's Abuse
by Matthew. Idk
Summary: A happy girls friends get worried when she begins acting out. As they try and figure out how to help her, lies are revealed and it all goes down hill.


The locker next to Ally's slammed as Austin threw himself against it before flashing a bright smile at her. "Good morning Ally. You finish that project do for chem today?" Austin asked, as Dez followed up behind him.

Daz laughed and said "What kind of question is that? Of course she did. When has she ever missed a project." they both laughed as Ally rolled her eyes.

"Actually no I didn't, got distracted over the weekend with some other problems. Totally starting this week off on a sour note." She turns to them after getting the rest of her things from the locker.

Austin and Dez's eyes grew in horror as she looked up at them. It was clear to them that she had a a black eye but it seemed she had made an attempt to apply makeup over the mark. If it hadn't been nearly a hundred degrees out it might have been fine but her sweat had washed some of it away revealing patches of black and blue around her right eye.

Austin moved closer to her and placed his hands on the side of her face to get a better look. "Ally are you okay?!" He asked his tone made her shiver as it's the saddest she's ever heard him before.

"Oh sorry I guess the makeup didn't work well. I... hit my self throwing out the trash at the shop yesterday. Was having trouble... lifting the lid. She pushed away from Austin and took a step back. She raised her eyes to his again but couldn't keep herself from turning away once she saw the pain in his eyes.

Austin knew she was lying. He trued to look at her but it was obvious she was trying to keep herself away. Without another glance she began walking away. "Now that we're in the air conditioning I'm gonna re-apply. Meet up with you guys later."

Dez saw the look in his friends eyes and gave him a light punch on the arm. "Hey she'll be fine it's just a garbage can. I'm sure she's gonna be more careful next time."

"I don't know bro. She seemed kinda off to me about it. I'm worried about her." Austin took out his phone and began texting.

"Come on we know her parents. I'm sure none of them would or even could do this. Dez said. "And its not like she has a boyfriend either".

"Dosnt have to be them." Austin gave another worried glance in the direction Ally had gone. "I texted Trish. If any of can find out for sure what's really going on, it's her."

Ally was already in the process of fixing her makeup when Trish barged in the room and rushed over to Ally's side. "Jesus Ally" she exclaimed, "Austin wasn't joking, that looks bad. Tell me who did this to you so I can beat them up."

Ally sighed "He didn't have to tell you. I told him there was nothing to worry about. So you can drop it."

Trish tolled her eyes "We're just trying to look out for you, if something's happening you need to promis to tell us."

"I promise" she said as she continued to apply the makeup.

"Good" Trish said "now let me help you with that makeup." A few minutes later, they made their way to their home rooms and began the school day.

The group made their way through the day as normal as ever. Austin continued to keep an eye on Ally every chance he got. As far as he could tell nothing else about her seemed different, which was a huge relief. The time agonizingly ticked away and they all couldn't wait to get to lunch. When the bell finally rang they all met up in the halls on their way to eat. Ally sighed "Holy hell im hungry." she said as she gripped her stomach.

"Ya know, you might finally be hitting a growth spurt." Dez chimed.

Ally gasped in excitement "Why? Do I finally look like I'm getting taller?"

"Well not really but hunger is definetly a sign it might be coming."

"Na" Trish laughed "we've seen her family unless some long past genetics reach you I doubt you'll be growing any more."

The rest of the group sat down at their normal table while Ally and Austin got in line to pick up some food. While the two were talking, Ally walked into another student who was ahead of them causing him to spill the contents of his tray on the ground. He turned back to Ally.

"What the hell bitch!" He yelled. "These shoes where my whole weeks paycheck!"

He shoved her down and began walking away but before he could get very far Ally was back up on her feet.

"Well fuck you too asshole!" She screamed, rushing into his back. As she hit him he stumbled forward and fell, hitting his head on a table and falling on his arm which released a loud crack. Everyone went stiff. To see such a small calm girl explode like that was insane for everyone. Ally was allways known as the goody two shoes of the school.

The security staff ran over and grabbed Ally. The boy still hadnt gotten up and they had to call 911 becuase he had a broken arm and was non responsive. Ally was brought down to the principles office and no one saw her for the rest of the day.

Hey everyone, sorry I've been in such a slump recently. it took way longer than it should for this to come out. Anyway hope its a good cliff hanger. im really happy with the story i have planned and i hope as it comes out, you will all be happy too.


End file.
